Carl's Grace
by Paul is all mine ladies
Summary: Rick's group have been on the road for a long time, they decide to stop for the night in a house. What they didn't expect was to find the owner, Grace a 16 year old girl, still alive and surviving quite well on her own. She captures Carl attention, who is now also 16. This is just a story that has been playing on my mind for a while so yeah.. not really following the story line.
1. Chapter 1

"Look, right there" Carl said pointing to the large white house "It looks okay… actually all of them look okay but I bet that one has enough bedrooms for all of us"

"You're the boss" Rick chuckled, watching his son evaluate the houses

The group ambled towards the house and let out a shuddering bang on the door that seemed to echo around the whole house, waiting for walkers.

"Give it a few minutes, can't be too careful" Daryl said placing his hand on Carl's shoulder

"Well you folks look like you have been on the road for a long time" A voice spoke behind them that they didn't recognize

It was a tall girl with a German Shepard on a long leach with a small smile on her face, the smile faded a little when Daryl raised his cross bow. "No need for that" She smiled again "Come in if you want, I have quite a few supplies I can share around"

She walked towards them and through them as they grouped together at the front of her house, she walked past, keeping the dog on a smaller leach and into the house.

"What do we do… it seems too good to be true" Michonne said looking cautious

"I saw we go in and see what is her go… if worst come to worst we can kill her" Daryl said

"Alright… don't put your weapons down and be cautious, she might not be alone" Rick said pushing the door opened and walked in

"Hello?" Carl called out, earning sharp glances from the group

"Oh, I'm here" She said, head in the pantry with cans stacked around her

"What are you doing?" Carl asked walking closer despite the glares from the group

"Well if you guys weren't going to stay I could at least give you some food, god knows you look like you need it" She said with a sad smile on her face

"How many of you are here?" Rick asked

"Just me" She answered "Oh and Pearl if you count her but you know… she's just a dog"

"What's in there?" Daryl asked, bow still raised and pointed at a metal object that looked like where the fridge once was

"Fridge" She answered, standing and opening the door to reveal a hanging carcass of deer and heaps of rabbits

"Do you have power?" Carl asked holding his hand out, obviously feeling the cool that came with the fridge

"No" She shook her head and shut the fridge quickly "I just use water evaporation… I was just experimenting one day and somehow I made a fridge, I don't really even know how it works it just does"

"How long have you been here?" Maggie asked her looking around "You seem to be pretty well set up"

"My whole life… I grew up here" She answered with a small smile on her face "You know you guys are welcome to stay you know, it would be nice to have the company. It gets a little quiet around here with just me a Pearl"

"Can we?" Carl asked staring at Rick with longing

"I dunno" Rick said shaking his head "I mean no offence but we don't even know her"

"Fair enough" She shrugged "But my name is Grace by the way, Grace Turner"

"Carl Grimes" Carl nodded, you could see it in his eyes, in his whole being that he wanted to stay and he was happy, Grace looked about the same age of him.

"Well we are going to stay" Glenn said wrapping an arm around Maggie "We don't want to leave you guys but we are sick of walking and we don't want to pass up a good offer as this when it comes around"

"Well I am staying then" Beth said standing closer to her sister, giving Darrell a look

"Fine" Daryl sighed "But don't blame me if she is just using us for walker bait or something"

Michonne looked to Rick and didn't say anything, she would follow him depending on his decision.

"I suppose we could stay for a while" Rick sighed "If that is okay with you… Grace"

"No problem" She beamed "Let me give you the grand tour of the place. It's a four bed room, three bathroom place, uhh… there is a media room, kitchen obviously um yeah."

"You guys can see the bed rooms and have them, I don't use them much anymore…" She mumbled walking through a doorway and up a hallway, pointing to room "This was my room and I still use some of the stuff in but someone can have it, the rest of the rooms all have queen beds umm… Glenn is it?"

"Yeah, I am Glenn and this is Maggie, my wife"

"Oh cool" She smiled "Well then you can have my mum and dad's room, it has an ensuite and walk in wardrobe but I don't think their clothes would fit you guys, sorry"

"No sweat" Glen smiled and shrugged

"But" Grace mumbled looking at Maggie "I think my clothes will fit you"

"Oh you-" Maggie started

"Don't worry" Grace smiled wrinkled her nose "I'm happy to help out, and plus you aren't going near any of my furniture in those clothes… sorry. Now Glenn you probably fit in Andy's clothes but I will have to go on a run to get them."

* * *

Hope you guys like it, please review, just thought i should put a disclaimer in so yeah...

I don't own Walking dead or any of the characters, i am just using them too ease my crazy imagination...


	2. Chapter 2

**Grace's Pov**

"Now are you two okay to share?" I asked looking at the leader of the group and the darker skinned lady

They looked at each other and nodded, shrugging "Sure" the lady said

"Good because you can have the butterfly room, now you guys, are you okay to share, I mean I have an extra room but…"

"It's okay" The blonde mumbled "Don't want to put you out, I am sure it will be okay"

"You sure?" The cross bow guy asked looking at her fondly, in a brotherly kind of way

"Yeah" she nodded

"Okay" I nodded before looking at the leader guy and the crossbow guy "You can have the green room. Now you two I think will fit into my dad's clothes so that's good um yeah…"

"Do you have any clothes that will fit me?" the darker skinned woman asked

"Now probably I probally will have to go on a run... but first if we are going to be living together can I please know your names… right now in my head I am calling you; blonde girl, crossbow guy, leader man and the rest of you I am still yet to name" I smiled cheekily

"Oh" the leader man smiled tiredly "I am Rick, crossbow guy is Daryl, my son is Carl, this is Michonne, and the blonde girl is Beth. You already know Glenn and Maggie"

They all said 'hi' in turn and gave me a smile but I couldn't tear my gaze away from Carl, it had been a very long time since I had seen some alive let alone someone around my age. I pulled my gaze from him before it got too creepy and asked;

"Nice to meet you but, who's hungry?"

I sat down next to Pearl outside and looked out at the sky, I couldn't help but wonder was I doing the right think, taking them in. I mean I know I could live out the rest of my years alone but… did I want that? Did I do the right thing offering them to stay here? I couldn't help but think this was the right thing to do and it is what God would want me to do.

Pearl woofed alerting me to someone else's presence and I shushed her gently, not bothering to look for who it was. She would protect me if they tried anything.

"What are you thinking about?" Carl asked me, sitting down next to me dangling his feet into the space where a pool full of water once was

I turned my head slightly to look at him and frowned, he looked so tired. I know I was sheltered here and I hadn't really lived on the road for long and had a really good set up to keep me safe but still… tiredness didn't suit him at all.

"Did I do the right thing about bringing you guys in… I don't even know you, no offence but what if I just wasted my life thinking that you guys were okay?" I asked frowning, still going over the 'What ifs' in my head

"None taken" he replied nodding "You are just being cautious"

"Now" I said getting up, offering him a hand up "I am going on a run to get some clothes for you guys so you don't destroy my furniture, I can take one more person… do any of you want to come?"

"I'll come" Carl nodded

"No" his dad said "How do I know it isn't a trap?"

"I give you my word" I offered shrugging

"Dad I will be fine, I can look out for myself" Carl sighed, I could tell that he didn't like being coddled by his group

"Why can't more of us come?" Michonne asked giving me a searching look, huh. She must have taken on the mothering role for Carl given that his mother wasn't around I was guessing.

"Waste of petrol" I answered walking past them with Pearl next to me, hearing them follow me towards the shed where I kept all my motorbikes "And some of them are too noisy… only two are quiet enough for me to be happy with driving around. I would be happy to take Carl, we will double on my bike and it would probably be a little too squeezy with adults on with me"

"Alright" Rick nodded at Carl "Be careful though, we don't really know her at all"

"I promise I will get him back safely to you" I nodded at Rick, loading up with weapons before asking "Do you guys have any weapons?"

"Yeah" Carl answered holding up his gun, I frowned at that

"No guns they are too noisy, do you have any knives or something?" they held theirs up, I nodded and opened the door and looked at them "We will be back in a while, don't time us, I don't want you to worry about nothing if we just get held up. Uhh, shut the doors behind you lock them, I have keys with me"

I kicked the bike over and smiled at it, it was so quiet, way quieter than the average motorbike, it was barley a hum. I let it warm up slightly and pushed it outside and watched them as they shut the door behind Carl, Carl climbed on behind me and I told him "Just lean with me into corners, uhh, hold onto me, it makes me nervous not feeling the person on behind me… yeah"

I put it into gear before I shouted behind me "Don't you dare get on anything before you get cleaned up"

I heard a laugh as I pulled away feeling strangely excited to have Carl on behind me, I let a smile grace my lips at the feeling of someone on behind me. I drove towards my sister's house, she moved out before the turn with her boyfriend Andy but she and I were the same size in clothing and everything so we would be roughly the same as Maggie. Andy was a little taller than Glen but he was around the same… build I guess, it would have to do. I turned a few times following the road to her house before I pulled up and left the bike idling, I wasn't good to have walkers chasing you and have to watch them get closer as you try and start the bike, it was just plain scary.

"Now" I said quietly to Carl "We go in through the back door alright, it isn't locked but it is up stairs so most walkers can't get to it easily but it isn't out of the question. We clear each room before we chill our alright. Mind you if anything is in there Peal usually lets me know"

"Sounds like a plan" he nodded giving me a smile that showed dimples and patted Pearl, I found myself smiling back

* * *

Hope you guys like it, please review, just thought i should put a disclaimer in so yeah...

I don't own Walking dead or any of the characters, i am just using them too ease my crazy imagination...


	3. Chapter 3

Grace's Pov

I ran down the side of the house and looked around the back yard quickly; they didn't have a fence up at the front before the turn so anything could wander down into it. No walkers today thankfully. I looked quickly under the house just in case then bolted up the stairs with Pearl in front of me and Carl behind. I opened the door and let Pearl slip in before I did followed by Carl. The layout of the house was simple, a back T.V. room that led into the kitchen which followed into the living room with three rooms coming off from that.

I watched as Pearl disappeared through the house, her nails clicking as she walked. No barking and she came back and sat at my feet, looking up at me panting happily. That meant no walkers; if there are walkers she barks and runs back to me, no arguing with her there.

"No walkers" I whispered to Carl who gave Pearl another pat and nodded

I walked through the house to the bedroom where all of Andy's and my sister's clothes were, I dug around in Andy's drawer and held a shirt and some pants and Jeans.

"Do you think this will fit Glen" I asked frowning, I was only having a stab in the dark here

He nodded but said "The jeans might be a little long but I think he will manage."

I nodded and stuffed a few pairs of his clothes into a large cargo back along with some of my sisters and walked towards the door looking out at the street, still no walkers.

"You ready?" I asked whistling for Pearl who came scampering to my side

"Yep" he nodded as I pushed the back door opened and shut it quietly behind us

"Calm and careful" I nodded at him before we jogged down the steps and up the slight hill out of the back yard

I jumped onto my bike and waited for Carl who jumped on a second after me and wrapped him arms around me loosely. Pearl followed us as I turned back down the street and went through the intersection taking the next exit towards my Aunt's house, she was about Michonne's size when she was alive if I remember correctly.

My Aunt lived in a flat so she had other houses around her which always had creeped me out now I just didn't like going there. I had been there twice since the turn and was almost killed by a walker and had to run home and leave my motorbike there till another day when things had calmed down slightly. The only way in was over her back fence which was locked and though her glass door which I opened, just pulled closed so I could get in whenever and if I needed too.

I pulled over a block before her house and killed the engine getting off after Carl, the way I got into my Aunt's back yard was though another person's yard. I didn't like using the street that was directly in front of her house, there was a hotel and massive restaurant directly over the road and there was always walkers lurking around in the street... as in heaps of walkers came out if they heard noise. Parking a block before always gave me piece of mind that if they did hear me or something I would be able to get away with my motorbike.

"Which one is her house?" He asked looking at them

"None of them" I answered "The way we get into her house is over the fence of this house, across the road from her is a hotel… there is usually too many for me too handle"

"Alright" he shrugged follow me towards the house

"Pearl" whistled quietly "To me"

She came bounding up to me, knowing what was coming next. I picked her up and climbed over the fence slightly so I could see where I was going to drop her. I held her as close to ground as I could before I dropped her when Carl said quietly 'Walkers'.

I whirled around and saw three stumbling towards us, we would need to kill them otherwise it could cause problems later when we were trying to get out. I drew my single bar tyre iron out and poised it at the ready to strike when they got close enough. I slid it though the first one's eye and jerked it back, watching as Carl stabbed one with his knife, I got the other easily.

"Come on" I mumbled vaulting over the fence, narrowly avoiding Pearl

I watched as Carl did the same and we walked towards the next fence, I picked up Pearl and dropped her over the next fence again, I followed her and Carl followed me.

Everything looked fine but still I said "We check each room again, just to be safe" Carl nodded in response. We cleared each room and found nothing and I darted into my Aunt's room, pulling some clothes into my bag before I decided to go back and check the cupboards. The last time I had been here I had been rushed for time and I didn't want to stay overnight here so I just grabbed some books I wanted to read and left, that was when the walker had almost gotten me.

I was shocked to find a full bottle unopened red cordial and a untouched carton of pre mixed vodka cans, score. I knew my Aunty had the occasional drink but last time I check she had been going on a diet, I smiled at that thought, she always said that even though she was skinny enough already. She had a few other things but other than that her house was empty, she never really cooked and she was bad at it when she did.

"Will you be right to carry these?" I asked gesturing towards the cans and cordial

"Sure" he shrugged, turning so I could put them in his backpack

"How do we get that out?" He said smiling at the carton of vodka

"Well" I said "I will go over the fence first and you will pass Pearl over and I will stick her over the next fence so we won't have to worry about her till later then I get the vodka off you and we will switch over the next fence"

"Sounds good" Carl shrugged

We did as I said without any hitches and got back onto my bike, balancing the carton of vodka on my lap with Carl on the back holding onto me gently with a hand resting on the vodka. I drove away and towards home, we had been gone for quite a while and I knew his group would probably be wanting to see Carl to make sure I didn't feed him to the walkers or something. As if, they were the first people I had seen in ages.

* * *

Hope you guys like it, please review, just thought i should put a disclaimer in so yeah...

I don't own Walking dead or any of the characters, i am just using them too ease my crazy imagination...


	4. Chapter 4

Grace's Pov

We came across a few walkers on the way back but didn't bother with them; they were a decent way away from my house. I pulled up at the front and saw the front door open and Rick and the rest of them come out. Carl got off and his dad pulled him into a hug and I felt my heart clench painfully, I missed my dad, my family. I turned my bike off and got off, carrying the carton inside with the rest of them gaping at me. I pulled the six packs out of it and sat them inside of my meat locker where they might cool down a little and added some water to the evaporation tray so it wouldn't get too hot.

I leaned against the counter taking a sip out of my water bottle and watched them as they walked in all talking; they looked like a big family. I felt tears burn in my eyes at the thought of my family, I hadn't thought about them in a long while… did that make me a bad person? Pearl gave a whine and rubbed her head against my leg as if sensing my sad mood.

"I know, girl" I whispered to her scratching her behind her ears, not letting my tears fall "I know"

"What's wrong?" I heard Maggie ask me, I hadn't noticed her come over to me

"I was just thinking of my family…. and how much you guys look like a family" I answered before I shook my head looking at the sun sinking down towards the earth. Also unconsciously adverting my watery eyes from her.

"It took a long time to build up that trust you know… you will be apart of this family if you want, just give it time" She said gently, giving me a small smile

I nodded before saying loudly so they all could hear me "What would you guys think about having a shower?"

I herd complete and utter silence and watched at they all turned to look at me slowly, as if not believing me.

"SHOT'S ON THE FIRST SHOWER" Carl yelled making me grin

"Well I do have three showers so sort it out yourselves, and if you can shower together to save water would be great"

"Shot's second" Glen called giving Maggie a grin that made me want to shudder, eww…

"Beth you can go in the other one" I snorted "You shouldn't let these idiots push you around"

"Thank you" she smiled heading towards her backpack

"Oh" I said as an after though before they all disappeared into their showers "And go easy on the hot water"

They all turned to me and Glen said "Hot Water?" like a question then got a huge smile on his face before he ran up the hallway towards his shower with Maggie following him laughing.

"I have to go out again, I will be back later so don't wait up for me. Make sure you lock up, I have a spare set of keys so don't worry about locking me out" I mumbled walking out the door again with Pearl following me. I was going to get some clothes for Carl; my family didn't have any boys his age so I was headed to my friend David's house to get some clothes from his house.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked looking worried "If you don't want us here we appreciate all you have done for us and I guess we could leave in the morning"

"It's not that" I smiled "Believe me I am happy to have you here… I have been on my own for a very long time"

"Alright" Rick nodded "See you later"

"Oh and help yourself to dinner if it gets too late, I don't know how long I will be gone" I said getting the board I made so Pearl could sit on the back of my bike and with that I pulled away

I rode for what felt like ages and the sun was pretty much gone when I pulled over to the side of the road and climbed off, stretching my legs and picked up Pearl and set her down on the ground.

"Go on" I said making a low hissing noise, she knew that meant scope the outside of the house for walkers

Pearl came flying back making low grumbling noises and I knew that mean that there were walkers around. "Show me" I whispered walking behind Pearl as she ambled around the house. There was only one walker thank god and I took care of it easily. I walked back to the front of the house and checked to see if it was opened, it wasn't. I walked around the patio that went around the whole house when I saw my ticket into there, the bathroom window was opened. I peeked in and didn't see anything in there, the opening was too high up for me to put Pearl in so I would have to leave her outside.

"Sit" I said watching her as she did "Stay" commanded

I pulled myself up and in pretty quietly and opened the door with a wince, it squeaked. I eased it opened and padded down up the hall right to the end, I would work through the house clearing the rooms. I opened the first door and realised that it was David's three year old brother's room, nothing was inside so I closed it. I opened David's and didn't find anything and quickly grabbed some of his clothes for Carl and sat down on his bed lightly, feeling sadness well up inside me, he was my best friend and now he was gone.

I had been friends with him since I could remember; I could tell you all the transformations his room has taken place since he was five. It had batman sheets on the bed and Lego in the corner with a train and tracks running around his room, and then it changed to spider man with three crates full of small hard toys stacked in them. Finally it changed completely; bluey-green walls were a new edition, a book case in the corner at the foot of his bed with a large desk at the other side of the room near the head of his bed. He had blue sheets on the bed with a batman doona that he had since the Lego, before the turn I asked him about it and he said batman was the best. I knew he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it… neither could I, it was so completely David.

I put my face down in his pillow and inhaled, it still smelled like him after all this time or maybe it was just me imagining it after all this time. I was about to leave when I saw a lone piece of paper on his desk that caught my eye. I put my bag down and sat in his chair, looking at all his work... it was all gone, his desk was clear. David had freakishly good drawing abilities; he would draw people just how they were and animals so it made the real ones look boring. It had my name on it, I unfolded it and saw that it was a letter; I let out a cry of pain and let some tears escape. It read...

* * *

Hope you guys like it, please review, just thought i should put a disclaimer in so yeah...

I don't own Walking dead or any of the characters, i am just using them too ease my crazy imagination...


	5. Chapter 5

_Grace,_

_My family just found out about the turn… things are bad, really bad. Dad got bitten right in front of Joe on our doorstep and mum has lost it, I am afraid for them and you. I know you are away but I have a feeling that things will spread quickly, diseases always do. I don't know why but… I just know you will make it. Mum and I have decided that we should head to granddad's ranch and wait it out there because it is away from the cities and somehow it might be relatively untouched. I don't believe her, I think that it is only a matter of time before it spreads to everywhere and no one is safe._

_If I don't make it and you get this I just want you to know that I love you… you are my best friend and even if I may not be here that will never change. I will be watching you from above, consider me your guardian angel. Maybe if this hadn't happened something else could have come from our friendship but I regret none of it, but hey wishful thinking right? I don't want you to be sad if I am not around to give this to but you know…_

_Somehow I know you will get this… I don't know how I do I just do… maybe I have always known it but just didn't want to accept that you would be around without me. One thing I know is that I will miss you until one day we will be together again someday. You are a survivor Grace, I know you will make it and even if you don't want to… even if you think your time is up… it isn't, live for me sweetheart, I know you can baby._

_Consider this house yours now, if there is anything in it that you need to live off or survive it's yours. Mum's yelling at me to hurry up so I suppose I should finish this up, I have just one more thing to say that I know you will do anyway probably but consider yourself warned. Don't beat yourself up that you couldn't save me, you were away and I know that if you were here you would have done everything in your power to help me and my family._

_I love you Grace_

_David_

_P.s. I am sure you noticed that all my drawings have been packed up… I don't think I have ever seen the bottom of my desk until today… whoops. They are in a suitcase under my bed for you; I want you to have them. Some will shock you but you know the mind wanders sometimes and I couldn't help but draw it… I love you Grace._

_David_

I don't know how long I sat there for with tears pouring down my face but suddenly as they came I made myself stop crying, for David. I looked around under his bed but couldn't bring myself to open the box yet, at home I told myself. I slipped out of his room and checked the rest of the house for anything that might come in handy, I found a few things and then I opened the front door and pulled it shut before I saw Pearl come scampering over to me. I scratched her behind the ears for a while before I decided I should head back, after all the sun had well and truly set. It was dangerous to be out after dark, the walkers were always more active or something... maybe it was just our mind playing tricks on us because we couldn't see as good during the night.

I straddled my bike and started it, Pearl jumped up with huff that I wasn't going to picker her up, lazy dog. I was probably half way home when Pearl whimpered and whined, she probably needed to pee or something, I slowed and pulled over. She went flying into the forest, she had never done that before.

"Pearl" I hissed "Come back here"

At no sign of her I got off reluctantly and began making my way through the forest carefully. I was about to go and wait back at my bike for her when I heard her crashing through the bushes, I caught sight of her with a bundle in her mouth.

"What have you got?" I asked her quietly as she dropped the squirming thing at my feet

It sprung to its feet and let out a yelp followed by a yip, it was a puppy. I looked like a kelpie cross border collie; while it would be a lot of work I also knew that it would be a very good idea. Pearl would get old one day and if I had another dog trained while she died then… I would still have one to look out for me.

"Good girl" I said stroking Pearl's ears and looked at it "Come on you" I mumbled picking it up, it squirmed some before it went limp and just wagged its tail. Before we broke out of the tree line Pearl froze and her hackles rose pin strait and she let out a growl, walkers must have been around. I peered as best as my eyes could in the darkness and saw two staggering around my bike. I swore under my breath and put the little pup on the ground before I lunged out of the tree line towards them.

I stuck the first one in the eye and pulled it out quickly before I whirled onto the next one, sticking it with the pointy end. I whistled the dogs out and straddled my bike, kicking it over hearing its soft purr, Pearl leapt up onto the board on the back and I bent down and picked up the pup. I sped off down the road when the pup began whimpering and yelping. I pulled over to the side of the road and looked at the little thing as best I could in the moon light, it was freezing. I didn't know what to do so I ended up just opening the bottom of my shirt and pulling it close to me before buttoning the shirt back up, leaving a few opened so its head could stick out if it wanted too.

I started back home again and saw the sign post, I was almost home. I pulled up in front of my house and got off the bike, being careful not to drop the pup and suitcase. I rifled around in my pockets trying to grab my keys when the door unlocked and swung opened. I darted inside with Pearl close on my heels, I looked at my watch to see it read 1:29 am, I hadn't done that in a while. I looked up to Carl who was frowning at me and snapped;

"You know it's dangerous out during night time"

I just scowled at him and let the pup down, brushed past him towards the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling two rabbits down. I sliced one in half and walked outside onto the concreted area towards Pearl's bowl. I dropped the whole rabbit in Pearl's bowl and grabbed another bowl down for the pup, I dropped half of the rabbit in and pushed, him, I now saw the rabbit, smiling as he ripped into it.

* * *

Hope you guys like it, please review, just thought i should put a disclaimer in so yeah...

I don't own Walking dead or any of the characters, i am just using them too ease my crazy imagination...


	6. Chapter 6

Grace's Pov

I placed my suitcase down and sighed, rubbing my face hard, it wasn't that I was tired... not physically at least, mentally I was drained. I plopped down at the kitchen table and rested my face in my hands, looking down at the hard timber surface, tracing some dents with my fingers.

"Hey" Carl said gently "Are you okay… nothing happened did it… you got what you went looking for"

"Yeah" I nodded before I grabbed my bag and rifled through it, grabbing David's old clothes. "Here, I got these for you… those old clothes of yours need a wash and I thought these would fit you"

"Thanks" he replied grabbing them off me and walking towards the bathroom

When he returned I couldn't help but smile at him, he fit perfectly into David's clothes, almost better than David himself did.

"They fit really good, thank you" Carl smiled "And they are clean which is another bonus"

"Mhmm" I nodded, not knowing what to say

"Who's were they?" he asked curiously "You said you didn't have any family that were guys my age"

"I didn't… they were my friends David's, he was like family but you know… I don't think he really needs them anymore" I said quietly moving over to my mattress that I had pushed against the wall, I didn't sleep in my room anymore. I just found it too spooky, if walkers did get in I would be trapped… if I was in the living room I would have a better chance of getting out and would have more space to move around.

I pulled the mattress down onto the ground and climbed in when suddenly I realised that I didn't have anywhere for Carl to sleep, I looked at him and he must have realised what I was going to say and he said;

"Don't worry, I was just going to crash on the couch"

I nodded and got up, the temperatures here dropped ridiculously low and he would be freezing come four o'clock. It was just like the saying 'The darkest part of the night is just before dawn' except it was 'The coldest part of the morning is just before dawn'.

I passed it to him and wriggled back under my covers, looking momentarily at Carl before I rolled over onto my other side and closed my eyes…

I looked at my watch and realised that I hadn't been asleep all that long, I was shivering, it would have had to be the coldest night so far. I realised with a groan that I didn't have any more blankets either, I had given the rest of them to everyone who was staying here. I didn't fancy going on another run either.

"Are you awake?" I heard Carl rasp, he must have been freezing, he probably had the lightest blanket of everyone on

"Yeah" I rolled over to see him and I knew exactly what he needed, a hot chocolate.

I pulled myself grudgingly from my covers and hissed at the feeling of the frigid tiles on my feet. I moved over to the gas cooker that I had set up for occasions just like this when I couldn't be bothered to light a fire. I filled a pot with just enough water for two of us and put it onto boil, I looked outside to see Pearl and the pup curled up together. I frowned, what was I going to call him?

I was thinking for a while when a spark jumped out from the base of the gas cooker and burnt me, I hissed and rubbed my arm where it landed. The light went off in my head, Sparky, yeah… that's what I would call him. I left the dogs alone and looked at the pot of water, it was almost done boiling.

I rummaged around in the cupboard when I heard the creak of the leather couch and the slap of feet on tiles, I snagged the tin and turned to find Carl shivering. I felt bad, I should have picked up some more blankets at one of the houses I went to yesterday. I put some of the powder in two mugs and poured the water in, adding some of the milk I get from a few of my cows that I kept.

"Milk!" Carl gasped and I just smiled and nodded, passing him the mug of chocolaty goodness. I hardly ever treated myself to it… it was more for special occasions...

He gave me a grin that I knew I wanted see more of… it was just so light and full of life, not death. I sipped it slowly and couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth, he had a chocolate froth mustache.

"What?" He asked giving me a look of annoyance

"Chocolate mustache" I smirked but wiping my hand over my own lip, checking that I didn't have one

He snorted and wiped his face with the back of his hand, it was in that moment that I thought about David. I realised that if David was up there or whatever this was him looking out for me… he was being my guardian angel, he wanted me to move on with this group. Carl still missed a bit on his cheek and before I knew what I was doing I had reached out stroked over the side of his cheek, wiping the milky mixture off his cheek. He offered me a gentle smile and I returned it, it felt like it had been a long time since I had smiled like it did in that moment.

* * *

Hope you guys like it, please review, just thought i should put a disclaimer in so yeah...

I don't own Walking dead or any of the characters, i am just using them too ease my crazy imagination...


	7. Chapter 7

Grace's Pov

We both went back to bed and I was strangely distracted with the strange fluttery feeling in my stomach. I was laying there, the effects of my hot drink wearing off and I knew Carl would be feeling the cold as well.

"You still freezing?" I asked knowing that he would still be awake "Because I don't think I can feel my toes"

"Yeah" he answered

"Get down here then" I mumbled not believing the words that came out of my mouth "And no funny business either"

"Wouldn't think of it" he mumbled slipping in behind me and pulling his blanket over us, I head the sight of contentment that slipped from him at the warm blankets I think both of us were feeling strangely awake at that moment but soon enough I heard Carl's soft breathing reach my ears and I knew that he was asleep. I slipped into sleep not long after him…

I woke to a delicious feeling of warmth and rolled over to see Carl with his arms loosely wrapped around me, still asleep. I pulled my pillow out from my head and wiggled out quickly and stuck the pillow where I was lying a second ago, he curled around it and pulled it closer to him. I gave a small smile at the sight before I scampered into my room and grabbed a spare set of clothes to change into. I pulled them on and grabbed a piece of my flat bread stuff, let Pearl and Sparky in before I slipped out again and jumped onto my bike.

I took it at a slow pace out of my street and just killed any walkers that were wandering around. I didn't like killing them but I couldn't let them pile up and become a problem, I had worked too hard to get this set up to let all go to waste. I took a left turn and headed out towards the outskirts of town where I had a small herd of cattle in a paddock. I watched as Sparky ran and saw that he was looking a bit puffed and I pulled over, I picked him up and stuck him on my lap and let Pearl sit on the board behind me.

I pulled up to the fence and counted, one was missing and I knew straight away which one it was. There was one cow that hadn't dropped her calf yet and it was very late in the season to be dropping calves. Most other cows had dropped their calves a month or more ago. I pushed the gate opened and closed it behind me and rode around, looking for the cow that I couldn't see. I rode around for a while when I spotted her, she was lying on her side with her sides quivering, I could see that she was getting frustrated so I pulled over and let the dogs off before I parked. I ambled closer in front of her so she could see me and stroked down her sides quickly, alerting her to my presence.

I got in behind her and could see the front legs poking out, that wasn't good, a calf was supposed to come out rear end first. If the calf wasn't already dead it was endangering the life of its mother and itself. I looked up at the face of the cow and mumbled "Now you ain't going to kick me now are you, I am just helping you out". And with that I got a firm grip on its legs and pulled, I looked and saw that its massive head was sticking out slightly, I could see its nose quivering which was a good sign. I continued tugging on it until the cow gave on last push and it slipped from her. I looked over the calf and was surprised to see that it was healthy and alive along with its mother who was looking tired but okay. I gave her one last slap on the rump and walked back to my bike where my dogs were lying in the shade of it panting contently.

I began training Sparky a little, just simple things like to sit and stay but I knew it would take it much longer for it to sink in, his attention span wasn't the greatest. I looked at my watch and figured i didn't have much to do so I would head home, it was ten o'clock. I had been up since five thirty after all, I had always been an early riser even before the turn. I just didn't see how people could sleep in, half the day was gone before you even woke up, you could have heaps of stuff done before most people even got up… it was pointless to sleep in.

I whistled the dogs to me and took one more look at the new calf and its mother before I opened and shut the gate behind me and set off home. Once again I took care of any rouge walkers before I got home, might as well get the now so they didn't cause problems later. I parked my motorbike in the yard and did a quick perimeter check before I went to the front door and went inside.

I was surprised to see that no one had risen yet but I reasoned with myself that they had been on the road for a long time and probably hadn't had a decent sleep in a long time. I busied myself around the house, being careful not to be too noisy to wake Carl who was still crashed on my bed. When I found nothing more to do I pulled the media room doors shut and pulled the stairway to the attic down. I climbed into the attic and opened the hatch that opened out onto the roof and pulled myself onto the roof, blinking at the sudden glare.

I pulled David's suitcase up and scooted up onto a more level platform of roof, enjoying the heat of the metal of the roof on my skin. I inhaled a shuddering breath and opened the lid of it, I was assaulted with the familiar smell of paper and led pencils. I peered down into the case and saw some familiar pictures looking up at me, then there were others that took my breath away. There was drawings of David and I just doing things, walking down his street, when we were little playing with his trains. Then finally I got to a heavy leather bound diary, I had unwound it with trembling hands and opened it…

* * *

Hope you guys like it, please review, just thought i should put a disclaimer in so yeah...

I don't own 'Walking Dead' or any of its characters, i am just using them to ease my crazy imagination...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, sorry about the wait but school has been crazy and I have been flat out so sorry about the wait. Reviews are greatly appreciated so yeah... give me feed back and all that jazz. Enough about me, on with the story!**

* * *

Grace's Pov

It was drawing of us when we were older, in bed lying together, just cuddling or sitting down at a dining table eating dinner but holding each other's hand under the table. I turned the pages and stopped on one and I felt myself draw in a shuddering breath, it was an exquisitely detailed drawing of both kissing. I couldn't help but reach out and stroke his penciled cheek softly as if he would flutter away at the slightest touch but I knew that it was already too late... he was gone.

I snapped the book shut with a low 'thud' and shoved it back in the suitcase, zipping it up tightly. I wrapped my arms around my knees briefly before I snapped myself out of my unhappy place and opened the hatch and slipped back into the attic. From there I went back down into the media room and let the door fold up quietly behind me. I slipped out and saw Daryl milling around in the kitchen, sipping a glass of water. I nodded at him and walked through the computer room and into my shed, looking around for a few seconds before I darted over to my wooden projects. They were beams of wood with four legs holding them up but they had large wooden spikes sticking out of them. So for instance I would put it in front of my door and if a walker wandered in it would walk through the spike and become stuck. I would take care of it later. I positioned the last spike in place and pushed my shed door up, checking for any walkers because I would need both hands free to drag it out. I started dragging it out towards small hall in front of my front door when I heard the growling I patted my pockets quickly and found that I left my knife of the bench inside. my heart was pounding in my ears and all I could hear was the dull rushing of blood in them, I looked at the fast approaching zombie and felt my breath catch in my throat. It was one of my school friends, Alexandra. I was pulled out of my trance when it crashed into me, bringing both of us to the ground, her jaws clacking and drooling at me right there. A meal in her eyes now, I gave a cry followed by a grunt and pushed her off me and staggered to my feet, I was surprised at how quickly she got to her feet as well for a zombie.

I tried to run to my shed when I felt her crash back into my from behind, making me stumble into the wall off to the side of me. I turned just to duck in time to avoid her jaws trying to catch my throat. I grunted, trying to push her off me but felt her whole body weight lean against me. Alexandra was never a small person and not much had changed after she had changed. I gave a scream of frustration and tried to shove her but I with no result, I was about to try again when I heard someone yell;

"DUCK"

I did as asked and barley just missed the arrow that pierced the zombie's skull behind and came forwards. Poking out the front of its eye, where my head was not two seconds ago. I shoved it off me and staggered down, squatting down and catching my breath. I couldn't stop myself from looking at Alexandra, she was so… zombie. It wasn't the first time I had found someone that had… changed that I knew and it always rattled me.

I gave a hysterical chuckle and looked at Daryl who was giving me a look that I couldn't decipher;

"I thought you were just going to let it get me" I laughed, my eyes wide in wonder and terror

"Yeah" he said "I thought I was too… for a second"

I climbed up and fell back against the wall again, I felt faint and I couldn't tear my eyes away from Alexandra. I was actually surprised I could remember her considering what the zombie that turned her had done. Her throat was ripped out and the front of her stomach had been eaten away, only leaving an empty cavity where her intestines once used to be. I felt bile rising in my mouth and leaned my head away, emptying the small contents of my stomach onto the ground. I wasn't used to finding zombies that were people I once knew… I mean I had found a few but every time the same thing happened after I killed them or ran from them.

"C'mon" Daryl said, gripping the back of my shirt and pulling me into the shed, him pulling the roller door shut behind him with a loud bang "Did you know her?" he asked gruffly, his head down

"Yeah" I mumbled, rubbing the cuff of my shirt over my mouth to catch any stray vomit remnants "She was one of my friends at school

"You needed to get past that" he said giving me a bone chilling look "They aren't people anymore, they want to eat you. You can't look at them as your friends anymore, it isn't healthy"

"Fuck off" I growled "I can take care of myself, I have done just by myself until now"

"No, you can't make me shut up just because you don't want to hear something you don't like" he growled back "Because to me you looked pretty dead beat if I hadn't come and saved your ass"

"I can't help it… they were a part of me before, I just can't… block them out" I snapped "I may not like remembering my past but they were the people in it and I can't change that, especially when I am supposed to kill them"

"Well don't think about it, don't remember and you will forget, you won't have any problems then" he snapped stalking off

I growled in frustration and stomped inside the house to see most of the rest of the group has risen, great. I stomped into my room and shut the door, feeling a little better having my own space and being slightly secluded from the rest of them. I didn't know them that much about them and I wasn't ready to be completely… civil with them just yet. I opened the case that David had left me and opened the book again and couldn't help but looking, at the pictures. One thing I was certain on was I wasn't going to forget my past, it was made me who I am even, if it didn't apply in this day and age.

* * *

Hope you guys like it, please review, just thought i should put a disclaimer in so yeah...

I don't own Walking dead or any of any of its characters, I am just using it to ease my crazy imagination...


End file.
